


An Angel

by Colamiilk



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Giriko POV, Literally just angels but hey, M/M, Mentions of religion, No Plot/Plotless, Pointless Fluff aka what I live for, Redemption AU, Since some people prefer my Giriko POV over my Justin POV and vice versa, So you can know what to expect lol, Tattoos, That tag is for y'all, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: Giriko wasn’t a hundred percent sure what had possessed him to get a tattoo last night.





	An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Well. My short 1 week break between classes has ended and while I got out a chapter for Loew and a chapter for AYD I didn't get nearly as much writing done as I wanted to. I'm going to be busy for the next few weeks and while I'm going to try my best I don't know when I can get the next chapters out ;-;)/ please take this as my apology. It's been sitting in my drafts forever but I cleaned it all up for you all.

Giriko wasn’t a hundred percent sure what had possessed him to get a tattoo last night. He had a pretty good feeling it had to do the obscene amount of alcohol he had tried to drown himself in, but that didn’t really clear much up. Alcohol could only go so far. There had to be some other reason he had the idea. And that reason is what made Giriko so nervous taking off the bandage the artist had placed so carefully over his hand. 

He was sure whatever it was would be fine- it wasn’t like he had any problems with lasting marks of his stupidity with how many ridiculous scars he had. However the nosy blonde peeking over his shoulder most certainly did, and he would never let Giriko live it down if it was something embarrassing. He could already feel Justin’s judgement pressing down on him and they hadn’t even figured out whatever the hell was under there. 

Finally peeling back the gauze and tape he was at a complete loss for words when he made eye contact with the design staring back at him. Out of everything he was expecting, both good and bad, this had never even crossed his mind. He didn’t even know how to process it. Justin didn’t seem have to have the same problem and was able to respond immediately.

“An angel? I would’ve never pegged you as a religious type.” Justin’s words were deafening. That’s what this was, wasn’t it? The face of a crying angel framed by it's outstretched wings decorated the corner of his hand, it looked as if it had just flown down to rest above his thumb. He had an awful sick feeling and his stomach churned. He had a pretty good feeling what the reason had been now.

“I'm not.” And that’s what made this design all the more crushing. If he could go back in time and kill his drunk self for doing this he would. No hesitation. That bastard was so goddamn dumb how on earth could he of done something like this? It only made Giriko feel more helpless that he knew why. 

“Clearly.” Justin’s matter-of-fact drawl was infuriating enough that Giriko managed to tear his gaze away from design that now marked his skin to shoot a glare at Justin. The way the priest glanced up and down at him was so smug and judgmental it was nauseating. He wanted to wipe that stupid look off his face. It took his everything to not slam the kid’s head against the sink basin. 

Justin seemed to sense his impending violence and stepped back slightly, leaning against their bathroom wall and closing his eyes in thought. Giriko hated him so fucking much. Why had he even followed him in here anyway? Just to make fun of him? Probably. He was like that. Giriko would give him far more shit for his bad attitude if he didn’t know he was the exact fucking same. 

“So why’d you pick an angel then? Surely you had a reason.” Justin’s voice had  _ that  _ tone to it. The annoying one that made it obvious he wasn’t going to drop it until he got his answer. Giriko sticked his bloody sweat covered hand under the tap and turned it on, watching the water turn rust colored for a second before running clear. He wished there was some more complicated clean up to this so he could have a better excuse to ignore the guillotine. One that Justin might actually listen to. But it didn’t, and he couldn’t come up with a different one, so he was going to be stuck with the far too curious scythe for at least the next hour. 

“Maybe I just thought it looked cool.” Justin didn’t look convinced. In fact he looked so unconvinced and unamused with that explanation that Giriko wanted to laugh. He hadn’t even been intending to piss Justin off with that but somehow he had. He’d take it. Anytime he got to see the other that off put was a victory in his mind. Unfortunately Justin didn’t let him revel in that victory long. 

“You’d rather die than have anything to do with any kind of religious imagery.” It was straight to the point. Tired and not willing to beat around the bush anymore. Giriko actually flinched back. He hadn’t been expecting Justin to cut that deep that fast. He didn’t have any kind of excuse yet. He had been expecting a bunch of playing around and teasing jabs before they got to this point, he thought he’d have more time to come up with some weird reason. 

Because he couldn’t just deny Justin’s claim- the kid was right. He was put off by any kind of spiritual shit. It all made his skin crawl. It all felt culty. But if he didn’t deny it then it would become crushingly obvious that he hadn’t picked an angel for just any bullshit reason. Sweating Giriko leaned against the countertop and faced Justin with the most mocking smile he could manage.

“I put up with standing next to you so obviously that’s not true.” Justin’s face twisted into something disgusted. There was a moment that it seemed that he was angry enough that he’d forget what put them on this conversation track, and what an intoxicating moment that was. But within a second Justin’s eyes flicked back down to Giriko’s hand and his mouth bent into a weird uncomfortable line. That one second made the enchanter feel like he had been dunked in frigid water. 

It was obvious Justin had put it together. Neither of them were saying anything but the atmosphere said more than enough. Giriko’s heart felt like it caught between two gears that were slowly chewing bits off of it and spitting them out bloody and torn. Justin seemed to be having an entirely different issue. He was refusing to make eye contact with Giriko and it looked like he was debating whether or not to leave the enchanter to brew in his own bad decisions alone. 

This was more than just awkward territory. Neither of them had any idea of how to proceed. It wasn’t like they weren’t dating. They were and they both already knew they had feelings for each other. But this was something entirely different then just that. It was something that proved Giriko, at least when drunk, was taking this a lot more seriously than either of them had really even considered. 

Giriko swallowed and felt his adam’s apple bob downward heavily. He wanted to deny it. He wanted to say something that would prove that it wasn’t that. But he knew it was a lost cause at this point. He had been quiet far too long. It was set in stone now and anything he said against it would only hammer it down further. The silence was so deafening and Giriko would take anything to make it end. He could feel the judgement so heavy in the air, he could taste it and he hated that there was nothing he could do but agree with it. 

Justin shifted, finally reconnecting their eyes. Giriko immediately broke the contact and stared at the floor. He couldn’t. He couldn’t face the other right now. The shame building under his skin wasn’t exactly foreign, but he had never felt it in this exact way before. It had never felt heart crushing like this before. His face felt hot but the rest of him felt so cold that it hurt. 

There was a bit of movement in front of him that he could sort of see. For a second he thought it was Justin leaving. It made his heart deflate in his chest and his shoulders sag horribly. But then he felt Justin stop in front of him, moving to gently cradle Giriko's hand between his own. They were so close that their chests were almost touching. The enchanter wondered if Justin could feel his thudding heartbeat against his own. The kid didn't betray whether he could or not and Giriko felt something painful struggle in his throat as Justin ghosted his fingers over the still slightly bloody design. He felt so vulnerable… he fucking hated it. Somehow there was no desire to pull away though, as upset as he was he didn’t want to give up this closeness for a second, he didn’t want to retreat from the strange comfort Justin was giving him. 

“It’s a cherub, isn’t it?” Giriko’s throat felt swollen shut as he watched Justin consider the tattoo with careful eyes. He had heard that word before, but he didn’t know it as anything other than a synonym for angel. He didn’t have any idea what Justin could possibly be pulling out of it. He had no idea what Justin  _ was  _ pulling out of it. It was clear from the look in his eyes there was a lot more there than just a winged child.

“Those are the personal attendants of God you know.” A shiver went up Giriko’s spine as the scythe said that. Justin’s tone was dark and foreboding, it made him feel all kinds of uncomfortable. He already didn’t like where this was going. As much as he wanted to deny it, he could see the parallels Justin was starting to draw out for him. He wasn’t sure he wanted to hear the rest.

“There seen as childishly faithful, and horribly naive.” Snorting Giriko ignored the death glare Justin shot him. It was incredibly hard to not burst out laughing as the guillotine stared him down. In fact he wasn’t sure he could keep it up much longer and when Justin sighed, heavy and annoyed Giriko found himself sag in relief. It was seriously a miracle he hadn’t been beheaded yet. 

He found himself regretting that miracle when Justin met their eyes again and laced their fingers together warmly. Giriko tried to step back but the counter top was right there and he could only awkwardly bend away. Justin bent right with him- refusing to let the enchanter break eye contact with him. It was suffocating. Overwhelming to have to stare into the other’s unrelentingly strong gaze. It only got worse when he opened his mouth.

“But more importantly they’re the only angels that are able to forgive the unrepentant. They’re the angels of purity and unconditional love.” For once Justin didn’t seem smug when he said it. He just sounded firm and resolute. There wasn’t anything Giriko could do but watch silently and try not to show how scared shitless he was. His heart was thudding out of his chest and he could swear the sound was echoing through the silent bathroom. 

“Did you pick a cherub knowing that?” Justin’s voice was far too strong. He was far too intense about this. Far too intense about everything in all honesty, but especially this. Giriko was having a hard time keeping up. It was unbelievably hard to think about anything with the scythe pressed up against him like this. His head felt like it was emitting smoke as he tried to process the question.

“Do you think I know shit about religion?” With that Justin untwined their hands and leaned back with a smug sigh. One of the ones where you could tell he was trying to sound disappointed but was actually glad that things had turned out the way that they had. It was annoying beyond all belief and Giriko groaned as he stood upright again. Justin didn’t blink at his reaction though, and continued on as if he hadn’t even heard it.

“Ah fair enough, I can’t imagine you actually looking into that.” The frown on Giriko’s face only got worse. It wasn’t like Justin had said anything that especially annoyed him but he could just tell there was another shoe ready to drop. That there was something incoming that Justin was building up to in the same dramatic way he always did. 

“Still though I wonder what made you pick one of them. Fate?” Giriko snorted at that and Justin rolled his eyes a bit, smiling knowingly. If it weren’t for the fact that it was pretty obvious that Justin wasn’t actually humoring the idea of it being fate the enchanter would’ve grilled him longer than that. 

“Then perhaps… were you talking about me?” There it was. Giriko’s throat tied into a knot and he shot the scythe a horrible glare that only seemed to make his smile grow wider. The goddamn brat was too good at these games, far too good at figuring out exactly what had happened and finding the perfect asshole way to lord it over him. It was obvious that someone else had picked the design at this point. That someone had heard Giriko's drunk ass go on about the blonde and picked the angel knowing what Justin was like. There was too many parallels for that not to be it. Because Justin was right he'd never take the time to look that kinda shit up himself. Giriko's hands fisted on the counter behind him. He wanted the unbelievably, overwhelmingly pleased look that was oozing off the kid to disappear with a vengeance. 

“I think you're giving yourself too much credit. Who would think of you as an angel?” Justin laughed, warm and bubbly. He looked happy, and not even in a mocking way. He wasn’t even really listening to the insult there. It looked like he was honestly just enjoying the idea that Giriko had been talking about him. Simply happy that the enchanter hadn’t outright denied it. Giriko had to look away when he noticed the guillotine’s face was tinged with a rose petal pink. 

“No one sane surely. But I’m also fairly certain you aren’t sane.” The kid’s voice was so soft and loving, and even though his words were verging on an insult Giriko knew they were nothing but candy sweet nothings at this point. Still he bristled at how much of a hypocrite the other was being. He looked back over to the other with a sneer.

“You're one to talk.” Justin smiled and walked back toward him, taking full slow pleasure in how Giriko shrunk away from him as he ran his pointer finger along the taller man’s jaw and over his lips. The amount of love that was always in Justin’s eyes when they were close like this was overwhelming. Justin was overwhelming. Giriko was certain he’d never get used to the other’s eyes on him. He was certain his heart would never stop feeling like it was about to burst when they were close enough for their noses to touch. 

“I never claimed I was, just that you weren’t.” The way Justin kissed his cheek was so over the top and gooey romantic that Giriko wanted to be disgusted by it. He hated that he wasn’t. He hated that he couldn’t help but feel lucky as the scythe gave him an overly happy, shit eating grin and left to go back to their room. 

He hated how in love he was.

**Author's Note:**

> I run like... an angel aesthetic blog and really like cherubs. I have no excuse for this. I just really like angels and I really like Justin so I'm gonna combine the two and do what I want because that's why I learned to write in the first place. Hopefully some of you enjoy it too and if not then hopefully I'll see you next time in something non angel based aha. 
> 
> Based on this tweet: https://twitter.com/colamiilk/status/1131472805537542144


End file.
